


Catch Me If You Can

by rokosourobouros



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokosourobouros/pseuds/rokosourobouros
Summary: A fanvideo to Catch Me If You Can by Ana Johnsson, celebrating two of the most perfect almost-canon OT3s ever set to animated film.
Relationships: Chel/Miguel/Tulio (Road to El Dorado), Marina/Proteus/Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlespaceposts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlespaceposts/gifts).




End file.
